MeANT To Be
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Set during InfluANTces, Fletcher and Olive realize that they have feelings for each other. Will they tell each other how they feel?


**MeANT To Be**

**This is my second Folive story. This story takes place during **_**influANTces**_**. Olive tells Fletcher how she feels about him and Fletcher tells Olive how he feels about her. Folive one-shot. This idea came up while I was watching the episode this afternoon. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Olive's POV**

I haven't realized that I have feelings for Fletcher. Ever since we were in the Ant program I have been close to him more than ever. I remember the time when we were working on the massaging backpack and we almost kissed. I tried to have him notice me but he's in love with Chyna, he went on one date with her but they're just friends. There is this feeling inside my head that is filling up with love and romance but with Fletcher, I'm smitten by him. It's Black History Month and were working on our projects for Black History Month. Fletcher walks in and he sees me knitting a quilt for my project.

"Hey, what's that panel supposed to be?" Fletcher asked pointing at my quilt.

"This is one of my favorite memories, the day that you blew out your birthday candles and your party hat caught fire." I said smiling as I showed Fletcher the panel on my quilt.

"I don't know why I wished for that." Fletcher said. "Olive, you can't put that in your quilt! It makes me look foolish."

"Does the quilt make you look foolish or does your foolishness makes you look foolish?" I asked teasing Fletcher.

"I don't have time for your brain teasers! I don't want anything embarrassing about me in your quilt! Now give me that!" Exclaimed Fletcher.

"No! Hey!" I yelled at Fletcher. Fletcher started to chase after me with the quilt likes he's a bull seeing red. He tried to snatch it out of my hands but I moved just in the nick of time.

"Seriously! Give me that quilt!" Yelled Fletcher as he ran after me.

"No!" I yelled. I moved out of the way until Fletcher fell into a bunch of clothes. I started get worried about him as I ran into the hallway to check to see if he was okay. Thank god, Fletcher's alright I thought that he was hurt bad. When Fletcher started to get up, he was dressed up as Little Bo Peep, I found it quite adorable and he looked adorable in it. I smiled at him as I pulled the threading needle from the quilt and smiled at him. Looks like I found a new embarrassing moment to add on my quilt. When I added the panel on my quilt I looked at it and I smiled at that memory.

"Do you look sad because you lost your sheep?" I asked looking at him with an adorable puppy dog pout. Fletcher looked really annoyed from me adding that panel.

"Well, looks like you got another memory on your stupid quilt." Said Fletcher.

"My quilt is not stupid, Fletcher." I said. Fletcher started to work on his Black History Month project as I continued with mine. My heart started to beat fast as I started to have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Could it be? Am I having feelings for Fletcher? Now, I know I said that I tease him because I love him and oh god, I'm in love with Fletcher

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

After that embarrassing moment in the hallway and Olive's stupid quilt. I've been trying to come up with a plan to destroy the quilt so no one can laugh and make fun of me. Then it his me like a football hitting me in the face. How about I tell Olive to leave the Ant Farm and take a break and she'll leave the quilt unattended, that way I can go into the Ant Farm and steal the quilt and destroy it. But how will I do that? I went to Olive's locker and I opened her locker as I turned on my Ant pad and I video-chatted her.

" Hey Olive." I said.

"Sorry Fletcher, I can't talk right now. I'm sewing a panel of you in swim class." Olive said smiling as she was sewing another embarrassing panel of me. Boy, does she look adorable when she smiles and…wait why am I saying that Olive looks adorable let me stick with the plan.

"You know, you've been working so hard on that quilt, maybe you should just leave the Ant Farm and take a break. Just leave the quilt right there in the Ant Farm and walk again and take a break. Once again leaving the quilt in the Ant Farm unattended." I said.

"Nice try, Fletcher. I am going to take a break, but I am leaving my quilt in my locker where you can't get to it." Said Olive as she turned off her Ant pad and headed towards her locker. Everything's going all according to plan.

"Like stealing candy from a candy store. Staffed completely by babies." I said smiling as I closed Olive's locker. This plan is going to work perfectly, Olive's smart but not that smart but she is a beautiful brainiac. Oh god, Fletcher stop saying that about Olive, you're not in love with Olive although I find her interesting factoids adorable. I thought about how it would feel to kiss her on her perfect pink soft lips and holding her in my arms. Come on Fletcher stop it! Oh boy, here she comes and she's got the quilt. It's showtime!

"My quilt should be safe in here." Olive says as she opens her locker. Excellent! Now that I have her quilt, I am going to put it out of it's misery.

"Especially, since it will be guarded by my pet ferret Bitey." Olive said. What the heck! She has a pet ferret, she never told me that she has a pet ferret. As Olive stuck the ferret in her locker with me and the quilt, Bitey started to attack me.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I got out of Olive's locker. Olive started to smile at me as I was being mauled by her ferret. Oh boy, she's got a new embarrassing moment to add on her quilt.

"I call this one, Fletcher's first kiss." Olive said smiling as she teased me about my first kiss. I looked annoyed as Olive started to tease me. I wish I could have my first kiss with you. Wait, what am I saying? Oh boy, I'm in love with Olive. I thought about dating Olive but I'm afraid that it will ruin our friendship and maybe she teases me a lot because she loves me. I feel like kissing her right now and the way she's smiling at me I really want to be with her right now. Maybe it could work out between Olive and I.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

It's about time to present our projects as I started to add the finishing touches on my quilt as I had it prepared. But my mind is still on Fletcher. I couldn't help but tease him a lot and I care about him a lot. I remember the time Chyna was on tour with Trifecta, I was Fletcher's second choice but he said that he wouldn't date me unless we were the last two people on earth; I was hurt because I wasn't Fletcher's second choice and I really wanted to tell Fletcher about how I feel about him. Well, today's the day I got to tell him about how I feel. Were going to be presenting our projects in front of everybody and I'm presenting mine right after Angus' project and I picked out the perfect outfit for me to wear and Fletcher will notice me. As I prepared to get my project ready, I heard screaming in the sound booth and it was Chyna. I walked towards the door, pressing my hands against it looking at Chyna in a weird look. Chyna turned and she screamed at me. Why is Chyna screaming at me? I'm not scary looking I'm her best friend. Chyna opened the door and started to freak out.

"Olive, you're never going to believe this. I had the craziest dream. Lexi made a kugel!" Chyna exclaimed as I looked at her like as if there was something wrong with her. Just as when Chyna left the sound booth an anvil dropped and hit the floor.

"We've really need to find a better place to keep that anvil." Said Chyna pointing to the ceiling.

"Forget that. Let's go, our presentations are starting now." I said as I grabbed Chyna by her arm.

"But I still have to write my song. You've got to stall them." Said Chyna as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"How? I mean, I don't know how I can pull it off but I guess I can try to be verbose and long-winded." I said. "Interesting factoid about the term "long-winded"…"

"You know what? I think you could pull it off." Chyna said as she started to finish her song. I've got to get ready myself and get ready for Fletcher too.

**Fletcher's P.O.V.**

It's time to present our presentations. I hope Olive doesn't embarrass me with her quilt. I wore a yellow polo, blue jeans and yellow sneakers. I was trying to look nice for Olive. I'm doing my Black History presentation based on artist Jean-Michel Basquiat. Just as after Angus was finished presenting his presentation, I see this beautiful blonde going up and presenting her project. It was Olive and she's about to present her project, the quilt. I felt okay with her showing the quilt to everybody. I see Olive wearing a pink cardigan, a cute floral dress and red and black flats. She looked really beautiful like an angel. She looked at me and she smiled at me and I smiled at her back.

"For my presentation, I have followed the footsteps of centuries of African-American women who have documented their histories in the form of a memory quilt. I'm using "document" not in a sense of a piece of paper but as in a record." Olive said. Oh god, tell me she's not gonna go in detail about document. This is going to be one long presentation of hers. Is she trying to stall?

"Once again, I'm using "document" not in a sense of…"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Yelled Lexi as she interrupted Olive. I can't believe that she interrupted Olive. I ought to slap Lexi in the face, but in my code of ethics I would never hit a woman. After Lexi interrupted her, Olive started to talk about the memories on her quilt and she's talking about…Oh boy, she's talking about the time I laughed so hard egg salad came shooting out of my nose and me eating the egg salad anyway. Everybody started to laugh about that moment.

"How many memories are on that thing?" I asked.

"All of them." Olive said as I looked at the quilt that was trailing from the table to the hallway. I looked really embarrassed and I blushed red at the same time.

**Olive's P.O.V.**

After Chyna finished her presentation about Ella Fitzgerald, Aretha Franklin and Janet Jackson it was Fletcher's turn to present his presentation. I looked at Fletcher and he looked cute. I started to have that feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I couldn't get him out of my head and I started to realize that I'm in love with Fletcher. As I moved around my chair I realized that I am missing something important.

"Where's my pin cushion?" I asked. Then I heard I scream and a thud. I looked up and I see Fletcher with my pin cushion stuck to his butt.

"Oh, there it is." I said smiling. He got up crying in pain covered in rainbow paint splattered all over his face trying to get the pin cushion off of him. Uh-oh, looks like I found another embarrassing moment to put on the quilt. After we finished our presentations, Fletcher and I were in the Ant Farm together. After I finished adding next panel on my quilt I looked at Fletcher and I smiled at him, after I smiled at him Fletcher smiled back at me sarcastically.

"Well, looks like I finished my quilt." I said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Fletcher said.

"But you look really adorable with paint all over you." I said teasing him.

"Thanks Olive." Said Fletcher. I feel like my head is going to explode if I don't tell him. I've got to tell him. I put down my quilt and I stood up and walk towards Fletcher while he was painting a picture.

"Fletcher, I've got something to tell you." I said.

"Go ahead Olive." Fletcher said.

"The reason I have so many embarrassing moments of you on my memory quilt is because I love you. I wanted to tell you but I was worried that it might ruin our friendship. I also wanted to tell you that the reason I tease you all the time is because I love you. If you don't feel the same way about me and you just want us to be friends I understand." I said. Fletcher moved in closer towards me. We were nose to nose from each other and his hand caressed my cheek and cupping my face as he tilts his head and started to kiss me. I felt sparks between me and Fletcher. His kiss made me melt like diamonds, this was like a dream come true. Fletcher Quimby is kissing me and I really enjoy it. I was getting into kissing him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around me. We broke apart catching some air.

"Wow." I said blushing.

"Yeah." Fletcher said smiling. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time. See Olive, I love you. I love you ever since we've known each other since kindergarten." I felt a tear coming down my eye just as soon as Fletcher wiped it off and he kissed me again. His lips felt smooth as I felt his tongue touching my bottom lip begging for entrance, I could feel his tongue on mine and he taste good. Fletcher tasted like wintermint gum and it was a turn-on for me. After our kiss, Fletcher laced his fingers with mine and laid his head on mine.

"Ooops, looks like I got paint on your face." Fletcher said.

"That's okay." I said smiling. "So Fletcher, does this mean that we're a couple?"

"Yes, it does." Said Fletcher. "Hey Olive."

"Yes, Fletcher." I said.

"I love you." Fletcher said.

"I love you too." I said.

**So what do you think of the story? Sorry if it's long. If you have a request for the same pairing or another pairing from A.N.T. Farm or a different show, make sure to tell me on the reviews. Don't forget to review (No bad reviews). I'll see you soon with another story. Goodnight everybody!**


End file.
